Tecnarella
by WinxGirl34
Summary: The third story of the Winx Disney Princess collection. A futuristic, modern approach to the classic story Cinderella, staring none other then... Tecna.
1. Morning

**Tecnarella**

Chapter One: Morning

Once, in the far away realm of Zenith, there was a beautiful technological kingdom. Everyone was happy and prosperous, and the land was full of innovation and creation. In a lovely house, there lived a kind and giving man, and his young daughter, Tecna. He gave her everything she could ever want, love and comfort, and a learning experience at every turn, however he felt she needed a mother-figure in her life. And so he married once more, and for a second wife, he chose a woman with two daughters Tecna's age. Stacy, and Dana. Though, at the time of the good man's passing, was when the three had reveal their true identities as witches, and now were known as Icy, and her two daughters, Stormy and Darcy. Icy was a cold and cruel woman, and undeniable jealous of Tecna's intelligence and beauty, and she would stop at nothing to make her two awkward daughters look better than her.

As time passed, the lovely home that Tecna and her father resided in began to look old and dark, because of the negative energy surrounding it. All the family fortune that was suppose to be put into school for Tecna was being spent on the selfish and egotistic step-sisters. Meanwhile poor Tecna was emotional abused and put down, and eventually forced to be a maid in her own home. However she continued to be kind and optimistic, for with each passing day, she had hope that someday her dreams of freedom with come true.

* * *

It was morning, and a small magical yellow bird flew up to the attack of the house where Tecna lived, it slipped through the open window and landed on a button that would open the blinds and let light in, then it landed on the bed of the sleeping pink haired technology fairy. The bird first played with the long side of Tecna's hair and tweeted to get her to wake up, but she turned to her side and buried her pillow on her head. Determined to wake Tecna, the bird tip-toed underneath the pillow as she let at a giggle. Startled, the bird perched on top on her pillow, and she crept her fingers up and startled it again. As it flew up to Tecna's headboard, she laughed and sat up in bed.

"Chicko, do you mind, I was having s good dream." Tecna laughed, and Chicko flew to the window to tell her it was a beautiful day, "I know its the weather is going to be good, but the dream I had was even better." Then she sighed dreamily and learned back it her bed. Chicko just had to ask her what her dream was about.

"Now logically I can't tell you want it was about, because if you tell someone what you wish for, it won't come true." Tecna explained. Suddenly her alarm clock sounded.

"That clock will never give me a break, will it?" Tecna asked in a sigh as she slid out of her covers and began to make her bed happily. And with that, numerous pixies flew in from all corners of the room, and helped Tecna make her bed nice and neat. As she went downstairs to take a shower, the pixies took her pyjamas from the counter in the bathroom and organized her outfit for the day. The dusted it off, and took it downstairs for her. While she was getting dressed in the bathroom, the pixies polished her shoes, and when Tecna come back, she slipped her tiny feet in the nicely polished shoes. Then Chicko tied her apron in a neat bow around the back of her waist as she sat at her vanity and looked herself in the mirror, brushing her short pink hair. Suddenly, she heard her bonded pixie calling her.

"Tecna, Tecna, come quick!" she called her.

"What's the matter, Digit?" Tecna asked.

"There's a new pixie in the house that we've never seen before." Digit explained.

"Oh, well he'll need a jacket and shoes and…" Tecna began picking out an outfit for their new visitor, but was interrupted by Digit.

"No, it's a girl, you know all pixies are girls." Digit pointed out.

"Right, I forgot, will in that case, she'll need a new dress." Tecna replied as she put the other clothes back and took out a pink dress.

"There's no time for that, the witches have her in a trap!" Digit exclaimed.

"Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place, Digit!" Tecna gasped as they left the room in horror.

* * *

Tecna ran down the stairs to see a pixie trapped in the corner of the room in one of the witches' many pixie traps.

"Calm down, we're here." Tecna told everyone as she knelt down and looked at the pixie in the trap, "Look, the poor thing's trembling. Digit, could you talk to her."

"Right away, Tecna." Digit then walked into the trap, and began talking to the new pixie, "We're not going to hurt you, at least not us. We're all going to like you here, and Tecna's going to like you too. She is a very kind hearted, wise fairy. Come on, come say hi to everybody." and so Digit guided the new pixie out of the trap and into the welcoming arms of everyone else.

"Isn't that better?" Tecna asked the new pixie with a genuine smile, she gave her the dress that she had, "Now, do you have a name?"

"Lockette." the new pixie introduced herself, "the pixie of portals."

"Well, welcome to our little family, Lockette." Tecna replied as she stood up "I have to run, so keep Lockette out of trouble, and don't forget to tell her about what those horrible witches would do if they catch any one of you." As Tecna left, Lockette look really worried.

"What would they do if they caught us?" she asked Digit.

"Those witches are so cruel, they would pluck our wings off one by one, and then Darcy would surround us in darkness, or Stormy would watch as she zapped us until our hair fries and our little lungs are sour from panting. But what is worse is if you get caught by Icy, she is like a death trap, she will encase us in ice and will hide us in her closet so that Tecna can't find us, and as pixies, we can't last long on ice. That's what happened to one of us last year… poor Charmy…"

"That's terrible." Lockette trembled with all the descriptions of what could happen to them if they were caught, "I'll stick around with you and Tecna."


	2. Tecna's Chores

Chapter Two: Tecna's Chores

Tecna tip-toed through the door to the floor where Darcy, Icy and Stormy's bedchambers were, she could hear Darcy's hideous snoring from her bedroom as she drew the curtains to let light in the hallway. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare the trays of tea for the evil witches. The pixies had secretly followed her through the many passages in the house, the met her outside where she was feeding the visiting birds.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Tecna asked the pixies as they flew up and down to get her attention, "Here is breakfast." She gathered a handful of corn from her apron and placed it on the ground for the pixies to take. Most of them got enough to feed themselves. However, Lockette, being the newest pixie, couldn't get out of the way in time before the birds pecked at the leftover corn, and began attacking the poor pixie of portals.

"Leave her alone, shoo, shoo!" Tecna cried as she scared the birds away and rescued Lockette from their clutches, "Oh Lockette, here, its all yours." and she gave the little pixie yet another handful of corn to collect. The rest of the pixies went into the kitchen with Tecna, when suddenly the intercom in the kitchen buzzed, and the witches began calling Tecna like crazy. Scared, Lockette hid in one of the teacups that was supposed to be served to Stormy.

"I'm coming!" Tecna called out as she placed the teacups on the trays, and went to get the three bowls of oatmeal. She then placed them in the trays and continued to get the hot kettle and pour the water in the three teapots. The she took the three trays upstairs to the witches' bedchambers. However, she lost her shoe on the staircase, and turned around to get it. Tecna finally reached Darcy's bedroom and opened the door.

"Morning, Darcy." Tecna replied with a happy smile, continuing to be optimistic.

"Whatever." Darcy shrugged, "Have my ironing done in one hour, do you hear me!"

"Yes Darcy." Tecna sighed, with Darcy's ironing in place of the tray she had before. Then she continued to Stormy's bedroom.

"I'm here, Stormy." Tecna told her, going into her room.

"Its about time you got here, Tecna!" Stormy snapped, "I hope you don't forget to mend these dresses for me! And don't take all day getting them done, either!"

"Of course Stormy." Tecna left with Stormy's dresses, a little bit more depressed with each room she passed. She then reach her step-mother's bedroom, and took a deep breath.

"Well, get in here, Tecna!" Icy ordered and she stepped into her room, "Get the laundry done, the get on with the other chores the girls gave you!"

"Right away, Icy." Tecna frowned, exiting Icy's room with a bag of laundry on he head, the basket of Darcy's clothes in one hand and a box of Stormy's in her other hand, she walked down the hallway to began her endless list of chores when suddenly the was an ear piecing scream coming from Stormy's bedroom and dishes shattering. Stormy ran out her room screaming as Tecna ran back to see what all the fuss was about.

"You did this!" Stormy snapped at Tecna, "You put that _pixie_ under my cup on purpose!" Then, Darcy ran out of her room to join all the commotion.

"What did you manage to mess up now?" Darcy asked Tecna sharply, chasing after her frightened sister.

"That worthless waste of wings put a pixie under my teacup!" Stormy told Icy as Tecna gasped in fear for Lockette.

"I'm right here, Tecna, I escaped." Lockette told Tecna as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tecna, get it here now!" Icy snapped from her bedroom, making Tecna turn suddenly.

"You're gonna get it now." Stormy laughed, "I hope she tears those fairy wings of yours right off!" And so, Tecna walked shamefully into Icy's bedroom and shut the door behind her as Stormy and Darcy bent down to try and eavesdrop on the conversation.

Tecna stood at the door nervously as Icy's cold glance put her in her place.

"Get over here, you insolent little fairy!" she snap at the pink haired fairy of technology, and she instantly walked over to the bed.

"Do you really think-?" Tecna began but Icy's sharp tone caused her to stop.

"Shut your mouth!" Icy retorted, and Tecna felt a shiver shoot through her body, "It looks like we have time to waste…"

"I was only doing what I was told." Tecna tried to explain herself, only to receive another bark from Icy.

"Do not open the mouth of yours _again_ while I'm talking to you!" Icy growled, and continued, "…Time for for practical jokes, maybe that time could be better spent in other ways. The cupboard in the hall needs to be cleaned, and the windows downstairs need to be washed, and the curtains.."

"But I washed the curtains yesterday." Tecna protested.

"You missed a lot of dust." Icy hissed, " Then sweep the stairs and halls, and of course there is the chores Stormy and Darcy gave you. I expect them all done today."

"Yes Icy." Tecna sighed hopelessly.

Meanwhile, the King of Zenith and his loyal adviser were discussing Prince Timothy's duties as the next heir.

"Cordatorta, my son has avoided his responsibilities as the prince of Zenith long enough, its time he found someone to be at his side when he becomes king, and of course to carry on the throne, as I will him." King Saladin began.

"But you have to be patient with the young man." Cordatorta replied.

"I am patient!" Saladin snapped, "But I'm not getting any younger, and all I want is to see is my son happily settled down. Its hard to see your only child grow older and older, and this palace is going to be his someday. I want him to be prepared."

"What if we just let him make his own decisions." Cordatorta suggested.

"Let him make his own decisions!" Saladin repeated in surprise, "What a ridiculous idea! It illogical!"

"But in the matter of romance…" Cordatorta began.

"Romance, right." Saladin shrugged sarcastically, "Just a man meeting a woman under specific circumstances, therefore, we are arranging the circumstances."

"But what if Timothy suspects anything?" Cordatorta asked.

"He's coming home from the conference today, isn't he?" Saladin asked Cordatorta.

"Yes, but…" Cordatorta began.

"So what's more natural than a welcome home ball?" Saladin continued, "And all the woman in Zenith just happened to be there, he's bond to find interest in one of them."

"Yes, your highness." Cordatorta agreed.

"There'll be dim lights, romantic music, everything nice!" Saladin cheered with a smile.

"I'll start planning for…" Cordatorta began before he was interrupted by Saladin.

"Tonight." He answered.

"Tonight?" Cordatorta asked.

"Yes" Saladin continued, "and see the every available woman in Zenith is there. Got it!"

"Of course, sire." Cordatorta gave a solute, and walked away to began preparing for the grand ball


	3. The Pixies' Plan

Chapter Three: The Pixies' Plan

At Tecna's house, Darcy and Stormy were practicing their singing, Darcy sang while Stormy played the magical flute, and Icy played the piano and kept track of her daughters' notes. Darcy was a terrible singer, however Icy did not let that stop her from trying to make them look better than Tecna. Meanwhile, Tecna was vacuuming the main entrance of the house; she had a secret that she didn't want the witches to know, however it was uncovered while she was cleaning. The secret was that Tecna could sing beautifully and lyrically, she knew the song that her step sisters were practicing by heart and sung in unconsciously while vacuuming. She was so caught up in her song that she didn't realize that the vacuum was puffing dust everywhere.

"Ugh, Darcy must have flicked the switch before I used it, they're so mean to me." Tecna sighed, just then, the mailbox notification beeped from the side of the door, and she went to get the mail. It was an email message from the palace, informing her of the ball that night. Digit and Lockette flew into the room, cautious of being seen by the witches.

"What does it say?" They asked her excitedly, "What does it say?"

"I don't know, I'm not going to look at it before Icy does." Tecna told them as she walked upstairs to inform the witches, "Maybe I should interfere with their lesson, it could be crucial."

* * *

Upstairs, Stormy continued to play her flute, unaware that she was hitting Darcy in the chin with it.

"You're such an idiot, Stormy!" Darcy shouted irritably, grabbing the flute and hitting Stormy on the head with it. Storm took it back and gave Darcy a good bonk on the head with the flute as they began to argue.

"That's enough, you two." Icy shouted, breaking up the fight, "You must have some self-control." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and knowing it was Tecna, Icy turned sharply to the door.

"What do you want, Tecna!" she snapped harshly as Tecna opened the door silently, "I told you never to interrupt the girls'-"

"I know, but an email just arrived from the palace." Tecna replied.

"The palace!" Darcy and Stormy shrieked, "Give that little gadget here!" They both snatched Tecna's PDA out of her hands so that could read the e-mail, though Icy had grabbed it just in time before the two sisters had managed to break it. Digit and Lockette peeked their heads from a whole in the wall to watch what was going on.

"A ball is being held at the Zenith Royal palace tonight." Icy summarized the e-mail, "And every available woman in Zenith should attend."

"That means we have to go." Darcy scoffed.

"And I may be able to find myself a wealthy man to dance with." Stormy added evilly.

"Well, logically stating, I should be able to attend the ball as well." Tecna pointed out as the pixies watches from the wall.

"You can't be serious, Tecna." Stormy laughed, "You can't even dance, and besides, you'd probably bore the prince with your techno-babble."

"I am still a legal member of the family." Tecna protested, "and it does say _every_ available woman in Zenith."

"Yes, unfortunately it does say that." Icy huffed, "There isn't a reason why you can't go, at least not according to the invitation. I suppose we can swallow our pride for one night, as long as you get all your work done, and find something to wear." She was hiding every bit of sarcasm she possibly could.

"I am positive I can find something." Tecna gasped in total surprise, "Thank you Icy, this is the best thing you've ever let me do!" Then she ran out of the room in complete happiness.

"Mother, have you gone soft on her, she's a total waste of fairy wings, and bringing her will only ruin our reputation!" Darcy protested in total panic.

"Relax, girls, she won't be able to get all her chores done in time, and even if she does, I have a plan to make sure she won't be able to attend the ball at the Zenithian palace." Icy laughed wickedly.

* * *

Up in Tecna's bedroom, she managed to find an old trunk containing a purple and white dress, and she pulled it out and slipped in on to a mannequin that she found in the basement.

"It looks a bit outdated." Tune, another pixie, replied.

"Yes, well it is a bit old, it was my mother's." Tecna told them, "I'll be able to fix it up."

"How are you going to do that?" Lockette asked Tecna, with all her technology, Tecna had a palm sized pad with a touch screen, and showed the pixies a picture of an updated dress, and beside it, the dress she had.

"I'll need to shorten the sleeves first, then I'll need a few fabric materials, and maybe some lace-" Tecna began, dragging her alterations on the touch screen as the pixies watched. Suddenly she heard the witches call her name.

"Tecna, get down here right now!" they called her.

"Oh, now what?" Tecna sighed, "I guess my dress has to take second priority to them." and then she left.

"Poor Tecna," Digit replied sadly, "As soon as she gets a moment of peace, they start yelling for her again. They just want to keep her busy. Lets face it, she won't be able to go to that ball."

"What?" The rest of the pixies asked in unison.

"You'll soon see, they'll keep her so busy she won't get her dress finished." Digit continued.

"You're right, Digit." Lockette agreed sadly, "Poor Tecna."

"I have an idea!" Chetta cheered, "We can do it for her!"

"What a great idea Chetta!" the pixies agreed.

"Well lets get to work!" Amore announced, and they began getting out all the materials as Digit went over the things they needed from the palm pad Tecna had left on the floor.

"We'll began up here." Tune told Digit and Lockette, "You two get everything we need from downstairs." And so Digit and Lockette slide through a passageway down to one of downstairs rooms in the huge house.

* * *

As the two pixies reached an opening in the wall, they heard Stormy and Darcy shouting and tossing article after article of clothing in Tecna's arms.

"Don't forget these!" Darcy continued.

"And my slippers as well!" Stormy added.

"Once you're finished those, I have a few extra things for you to do before you continue your regular chores, Tecna." Icy replied.

"Of course, Icy." Tecna lowered her head and turned to leave the room.

"Why is it that everyone else has nice things to wear, and all I get is hand me downs!" Stormy shouted, "this sash, absolute garbage!" Then she tossed the purple sash she had on the floor.

"I agree with you Stormy, I am sick and tired of looking at these beads!" Darcy yelled, doing the same with a beautiful set of silver beads, "I don't care what happens to them!" The they left the room. The pixies squeezed out of the hole and flew quietly down to where the sash was.

"Oh, this is so soft." Lockette replied, feeling the sash on her cheek.

"We have to be careful, Lockette, we don't want to get caught." Digit warned, they both rolled themselves up in the sash and rolled back to the hole in the wall. Then they pulled the sash into the hole. Once they were done that, they had to go back to get the beads. Lockette ran toward the beads and wrapped them around her, then she ran back toward the hole, but when she stopped, the bead necklace broke, so Digit went and helped Lockette pick up all the beads, and they hopped back into the hole before being seen.


	4. Darcy and Stormy's Wrath

**Oh crap, I think this may be the shortest one of the Winx Disney Princess series... and its with my favourite fairy... :( Well I have a special treat for the ball. I will tell you more when we get there.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Darcy and Stormy's Wrath

Once back in Tecna's room, all of the pixies began measuring the new fabric that Digit and Lockette found. Tune made dotted lines on the sash and Lockette and Digit began cutting where the lines were. Then, they flew up to the waist of the dress and placed the piece of sash there with safety pins before beginning to sew it together along with an old apron. After, Chicko flew to the neck of the dress to measure how long the neck line was. Tune pulled out some lace as Chicko grabbed it in his tiny feet and flew it back up towards the neck of the dress. The rest of the pixies packed up a shoe full of spools of thread, and used a pulley system to bring the shoe up to the top half of the dress. Chetta, Amore, Tune and Livy all helped sew the lace on the neckline with the delivered threads. Chicko and Digit wrapped a nice purple ribbon around the waistline and tied it in the front with a big bow as Digit trimmed the left over ribbon from the bow. All the pixies hustled and bustled to finish Tecna's dress and were very successful with all the extra hands.

* * *

It was now eight at night, as the big digital clock on the tall tower in the technological kingdom displayed. Everyone in the kingdom of Zenith began to head toward the Royal palace for the ball. At Tecna's quaint house, the limousine arrived to take Icy, Darcy and Stormy to the palace, and Tecna was looking out the window as she noticed headlights approaching the house. She left the window sadly to let her step-mother and step-sisters know that their ride was ready. Tecna knocked hesitantly on the door to the girls' room while they were preparing, she was expecting to be yelled at again, and that is just what she got.

"What is it, Tecna, can't you see we're busy!" Icy snapped.

"Your limo is here." Tecna replied with a slight gulp.

"Oh," Icy began calmly, "Tecna, you're not ready."

"I suppose… I'm not going after all." she sighed.

"Well isn't that a pity." Icy told her, hiding every bit of sarcasm in her voice as Darcy and Stormy peeked their heads out from the door, "There will be another time."

"Yes." Tecna sighed once again, "Have a good time.", and with that, the heartbroken technology fairy headed up to her bedroom in the attack of what seem to used to be her own house.

* * *

Tecna looked back into the dark staircase before walking towards her window and learning her head in her hands as she looked at the digitally enhanced kingdom below and the beautiful white castle in the distance.

"I wonder what a ball would be like?" Tecna thought to herself, "I just bet it would be boring and… who am I kidding… it would be absolutely brilliant." Suddenly the lights in her bedroom flicked on, and she turned to she Chicko opening her closet and flying out with Digit holding the brand new dress that the pixies spent the whole afternoon sewing and putting together for her.

"Oh wow," Tecna gasped in surprise, "its the dress I didn't have time to make myself!"

"Surprise!" The pixies cheered, flying around the excited pink haired fairy as she took the dress from Digit and Chicko.

"Happy birthday!" Lockette added.

"It's not Tecna's birthday." Chetta corrected, but it didn't matter, Tecna was just so happy that she couldn't control herself.

"Thank you everyone!" She shrieked, "How could I ever ask for anything else, you pixies are the best friends anyone could ever want."

* * *

Icy, Darcy and Stormy walked as gracefully as they possibly could down the stairs to the main entrance to their house. Once they were at the door, Icy turned toward her two clumsy daughters.

"Now, when you are introduced to the prince of Zenith, make sure you-" Icy began, but was interrupted by Tecna calling from upstairs.

"Wait for me, please wait!" she called running down the stairs in her new hand made purple and white dress, "Isn't it just beautiful, do you think its enough?" The pixies peeked out to see what the witches had to say about Tecna's new dress.

"You're not just going to let her-" Stormy began as Darcy chimed in, pulling in their mother's dress, begging her not to take the fairy with her. Tecna was obviously more beautiful than both Stormy and Darcy combine, especially in that dress, but Icy had a plan.

"Ladies, that's enough." she ordered, "After all, we did make a deal, and I never break my promises. And you had a very good idea… the beads you used give it just a perfect touch… wouldn't you agree, Darcy?" Lockette and Digit watched Icy as she came closer to Tecna to observe the beads she was wearing

"No I don't, she must've… that insignificant little _fairy_ stole my beads!" Darcy shouted. Lockette wanted to fly out toward the witches and take then on herself, but Digit stopped her from going any further. Darcy snatching the silver beads from around Tecna's neck. The motion was so rough that Darcy scratched Tecna with her sharp nails, and Tecna felt where she had scratched her to make sure she wasn't bleeding, thankfully it was only a scratch. Then, Stormy gasped, noticing that Tecna had used her sash.

"Look at my sash, she used my sash too!" Stormy yelled as the two young witches began tearing away at poor Tecna's lovely dress. The tore every beautiful detail off of the dress, and she had no idea what was going to happen next. All that could be heard was Darcy and Stormy yelling furiously at the innocent technology fairy, and Tecna's pleas for them to stop ruining the dress that her best friends worked so hard to put together for her.

"That's enough, ladies, you've done well." Icy commanded, stopping Stormy and Darcy from wrecking the dress any further, "We can't be late for the prince's ball." And so, the two witches headed to the door, leaving Tecna in a pile of what used to be her dress. Tecna looked down at what Darcy and Stormy had done, gathering the fabric that was still on the dress in her grasp, then she looked up at Icy.

"Good night… you worthless fairy." Icy laughed wickedly, closing the door with a final click, and once they were gone, Tecna finally broke down, her once great optimism was shattered by the witches' evil cruelty. She buried her face in her hands and began running out of the back door of the house toward the digital garden that was lit by lights in the artificial trees. The pixies and Chicko watched Tecna run into the garden, and followed her, for when she was calm again, they would be there to give her all the support they possibly could give.


	5. Faragonda's Gifts

**Well I'm kinda worried that this story may be shorter than the rest of them. :( That is why I am adding an extra scene... a TxT scene to be exact. Can't wait for that.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Faragonda's Gifts

All the pixies and Chicko watched as Tecna fell to he knees and began crying on the bench where her father and her would sit and watch the stars. She missed her father so much, and everything just seemed to get worse and worse after he had passed. He never wanted her to end up a servant to evil witches, and he would never rest in peace knowing his sweet daughter was being tortured this way. Everyone looked so sad watching Tecna sob continuously, and wished there was any way they could help, any way at all.

"I should just… give up, they're just going to destroy any hope of me achieving any happiness… There's nothing for me to believe in, its just pointless." Tecna sobbed, and while trying to convince herself that there was no point in believing that she could be happy again, white sparkles surrounded her, getting lighter and lighter, when suddenly an elderly woman wearing a blue vest and grey skirt and had her hair was done up in white curls was sitting on the bench with her hands gently caressing Tecna's hair in a grandmotherly fashion.

"You really don't mean all that you're saying." the elderly woman replied gently.

"Well what else can I do, those witches are just going to ruin any hope I have left." Tecna sniffled.

"If you had lost all your faith, I wouldn't be right here for you." the woman pointed out as Tecna looked up and gasped in confusion, "Come on, dry your eyes, sweetheart. You can't attend a ball looking like that."

"But I'm not going to-" Tecna began, but was interrupted by the woman in front of her.

"Of course you are, but we have to hurry in order for you to get there on time." she insisted as she looked around for her wand, "Where on Zenith did I put that wand, I hope I didn't forget it." The pixies watched in awe as the woman looked around for her wand, leaving Tecna a little baffled.

"Wand… then you must be a Fairy Godmother?" Tecna concluded.

"Yes dear, yours." the elderly woman answered her, "Faragonda is my name, now I must find my wand." And so Tecna helped Faragonda look for her missing wand all around wear they were standing.

"Oh that's right." Faragonda remembered, "I cast a traveling spell on it." And then she snapped her fingers and her wand appeared in her hand. Tecna was wide eyed and let out an astonished gasp.

"Look what she did!" Digit gasped as well.

"How did she do that?" Lockette asked. Faragonda looked around to decide what she needed first, and finally spotted it.

"Well, the first thing you need dear, is a… a cellphone." she replied.

"A cellphone, why on Zenith would I need a cellphone?" Tecna asked Ms Faragonda, but gave the woman her phone anyway, and she used the wand to magically transform the tiny piece of technology into a shining white limousine.

"Isn't that lovely?" Amore asked the rest of the pixies.

"Its incredible, it takes a lot of magic to turn a cellular phone into a vehicle." Digit pointed out, "Of any sort."

"Wow, I don't believe it, its just beautiful!" Tecna exclaimed, walking up to the limousine.

"With a magnificent limo like that, of course you wound need… pixies." Faragonda continued.

"Umm, pixies?" Tecna asked, and the pixies gasped in horror.

"Yes, dear, but tonight they'll be your chauffeur and door-person, someone who'll open the door for you when you get there." Faragonda explained. Then she waved her magic wand once again, and turned Digit into a chauffeur, however Lockette ran away before she was hit by the magic.

"Weren't there two pixies here?" Faragonda asked, "oh there she is." Then she turned Lockette into a door-person for Tecna.

"Hop in, sweetheart. You don't want to miss your first ball." Faragonda urged Tecna, but all the pink haired technology fairy could do was look down at her ruined dress.

"But my dress is still wrecked." Tecna told Faragonda.

"Oh you are definitely right, how could I have overlooked such an important detail." She gasped, now noticing Tecna's tattered and destroyed gown. Then she waved her wand one final time, and magic surrounded Tecna as her home made dress turned into an enchanting purple and green ball gown. It was so beautiful that Tecna couldn't believe she was wearing something like that.

"This is more than ever dream could ever give me." She replied happily, looking at her reflection in the water of the fountain in the garden.

"Like all good things, Tecna, it won't last forever." Faragonda cautioned, "When the clock on your PDA turns to midnight, all the magic will wear off, and everything will be like it was before." Tecna listened to what Faragonda had to say very attentively as Chicko flew around her while she was still looking at herself in the water. He hadn't seen his dearest friend so happy in a long time.

"I understand everything Faragonda." Tecna answered, "Thank you so much, this is more than I could have wished for in my wildest dreams."

"You are most welcome." Faragonda replied kindly, "Oh my, it's getting late, you should hurry if you don't want to miss your first ball!" And so, Tecna hopped in the back of the limousine, waving to Faragonda as it rode off toward the Zenithian palace. And once she was out of sight, Faragonda disappeared.


	6. Tecna meets Timothy

**Well this is the surprise I was telling you about, a TxT scene at the ball, and a little comic relief. I added a little side story to this classic also.**

Chapter Six: Tecna meets Timothy

At the Zenithian Royal palace, the welcome home ball for prince Timothy was well underway. The young woman of every household were being announced one by one to come up and introduce themselves to the prince, however he only bowed, looking as bored as ever.

"_What I wouldn't give to at least look at my e-mail right now_." Timothy though to himself as he held in a yawn. Up on the balcony, King Saladin and Cordatorta were watching him, and they were not impressed.

"Timothy isn't cooperating!" Saladin shouted, "I don't get it, there has to be one woman here who he finds the slightest interest in."

"Quiet, sire." Cordatorta replied, "Just be patient."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tecna has just entered the main entrance to the palace, and all the guards were stunned by the young woman walking up the stairs to the ballroom. Everything was so big compared to her, it was brilliant and wonderful, but Tecna was nervous and excited, but she kept walking up the large flight of stairs to the ballroom.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Stormy and Darcy were being announced in their fairy names, Stacy and Dana, because King Saladin wouldn't allow witches in the palace of Zenith. Stormy and Darcy stumbled over their own footing while walking up to Timothy, and he immediately dismissed them both. Up in the balcony, King Saladin and Cordatorta watched in displeasure.

"I give up." Saladin sighed, "How can I expect him to know?"

"I did warn you, but you're just undeniably romantic," Cordatorta pointed out, "I can imagine you saw the whole picture with every detail. The prince finishes bowing abruptly, only to look up and she a beautiful woman standing across the ballroom. He doesn't know where is from, and he does not care, all that he knows is that his heart is telling him that the woman in front of him was destined to be his bride." And as Cordatorta was describing the picture that Saladin was waiting for, it happened right before their eyes. Timothy had stopped suddenly and looked up to see Tecna in the distance, and he walked towards her, taking her hand gently and offering to dance with her.

"A canvas of beauty, indeed, your highness, but in real life, this was a failure from the start." Cordatorta continued.

"Failure? Do you call that a failure?" Saladin asked, pointing in the direction of Timothy and Tecna on the ballroom floor, "Who is she, do we know who she is?"

"No, King Saladin." Cordatorta replied.

"That's one advantage she has." King Saladin answered, "Quick, begin the waltz, dim the lights."

* * *

Timothy noticed that the lights had gone down and the waltz music had begun to play, he looked at Tecna nervously.

"_Great, my dad is trying to set me up. Some welcome home party._" Timmy though to himself, and without hesitation, he took Tecna by the waste and began dancing with her. Tecna, on the other hand was only a little nervous, but mostly overjoyed by the fact that this handsome man in red rimmed glasses had decided to dance with her.

* * *

Now, King Saladin was satisfied with what he was seeing, and so was his advisor.

"What were you saying about the ball idea being a failure?" Saladin asked proudly.

"Nothing, sire." Cordatorta sighed.

"Good, now that my son is dancing with someone, I think I better turn in." Saladin suggested.

"Me too, I-" Cordatorta began, but was pushed back down in his seat by the king.

"You will stay here, make sure they are not disturbed, and when Timothy knows he wants to see her again, let me know a.s.a.p!" King Saladin ordered, leaving up happily to his bedchamber.

* * *

Icy, Darcy and Stormy watched as Tecna and Prince Timothy danced on into the night, and they were a little jealous.

"Who is she?" Stormy asked.

"Do we know her?" Darcy added.

"Well, Prince Timothy seems to know her." Stormy answered her sister.

"I know I've never seen her before." Darcy pointed out.

"I haven't ever." Icy spoke up, "But wait… there is something familiar about her." And so Icy tried to follow them further from the ballroom, however a curtain was pulled so she could not interfere with the young couple. It was Cordatorta on the other side, he was the one who pulled down the curtain.

* * *

Prince Timothy has suddenly stopped dancing once the curtain was draw, and left Tecna confused and wondering.

"Finally, now my dad can't see me." Timothy sighed, "I hope you don't mind if I sit for a minute."

"No, of course not." Tecna replied as she sat down next to him, magically taking out her PDA and adjusting touches on some blueprints.

"What is that?" Timothy asked her, looking at her blueprints.

"Its nothing important, just a-" Tecna began.

"A cloning device." They both finished in unison, which made Tecna''s cheeks go pink.

"Yes,… well I was only thinking it would be a good invention for the kingdom, it could save a lot of time in the factories." Tecna explained as Prince Timothy took a look at her PDA.

"These designs are remarkable, did you just start making this?" he asked her.

"No actually, I haven't really had time," Tecna sighed sadly, "I've been so busy slaving for my step-mother and step sisters that they never let me do anything I want to do, and inventing is my passion."

"What do you mean that you have been slaving for them?" Prince Timothy asked, dumbstruck. Not that he didn't know what it meant, he just didn't know that the beautiful angel sitting next to him could secretly be a housemaid in disguise.

"I don't know, I've said too much already." Tecna replied hesitantly.

"Maybe I can help you, don't you recognize who I am?" Timothy asked her as she turned to really see his face, and she gasped in surprise.

"You… you are… you are the…" Tecna could barely catch her breath, she had just shared her inner most secrets with the prince of Zenith.

"Mm hm." Timothy answered simply, "I can get all my resources and stop this cruelty, no one should ever be a servant in their own house, and you have dreams that need to be fulfilled."

"Thank you your majesty, this is greatly appreciated, you don't know how much this means to me." Tecna gasped in complete happiness. She hadn't been this overjoyed in so long, and it felt so good. It seemed that someone, Faragonda, the pixies, anyone, was looking out for her and knowing this moment would come to her.

"No need to thank me, its what a future king would do for anyone in his kingdom, and you can just call me Timmy, all my friends call me that." Prince Timothy told Tecna, which took her by surprise when he told her to call him by his nickname.

"Are you sure? I mean you are the prince of Zenith and I am just some peasant." Tecna protested.

"I'm positive." Timothy reassured Tecna, "When I become king of Zenith, everyone will be treated equal, and you'll be able to be known as my friend.


	7. The Missing PDA

**So I got a lot of review going "Just a friend!" but Timothy "Timmy" will eventually fall in love with her in this story. BTW: I just love my latest review "Just a friend! If I get my hands on him!" Made me laugh.**

**Turns out I was wrong, Nick Canada DID air Winx Club, I saw in on my TV guide today and I nearly peed myself with shock... okay I know you didn't need to hear that, but it was a surprise. First episode of season 3 tomorrow if you all any of it missed it. 1:00pm mountain time.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Missing PDA

Tecna was so caught up in the conversation she was having with Timothy, the prince of Zenith, that she barely noticed her PDA clock beep midnight. She had set it on the way to the ball, and was so disappointed that the dream was over so fast.

"Oh no." she gasped, looking up at the handsome man that she had just met, "It's midnight."

"Yeah, I guess it is, what's wrong about that?" Timothy asked.

"I really have to leave." Tecna told him hastily as she began running for the main ballroom. Suddenly someone took her hand, it was Timothy.

"Wait, it's still early, I'm sure we can-" Timothy was interrupted when Tecna took her hand back.

"I really have to go, just trust me." Tecna begged.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Timothy asked her.

"I don't want my stepmother to see me." Tecna replied in a hurry. Suddenly her PDA beeped again and she turned to leave without even listening to Timothy.

"Hang on, I don't even know your name, how am I supposed to find you again!" Timothy called, "Please, just a few more minutes!" However, Tecna had managed to reach the ballroom in her high heals and pass Cordatorta in a very big rush.

"I have to leave right away." She told Saladin's adviser as he jumped from his seat to follow her. Moments later, Timothy ran out from the curtains to find Tecna only to be swarmed by other ladies at the ball. Tecna was at the stairs by the time Timmy had fought off the other girls, he was turning to the top of the stairs. Just then, Tecna dropped her PDA on the step, but did not notice it was not in her hand.

"Wait, you forget your!" Timothy began but he was drowned out by Tecna was too much in a hurry to even notice what was going on behind her. She slipped into her magical limousine.

"Quick!" Cordatorta called out, "We have to stop her! Close the gates!" But it was too late, Tecna's limo had passed the gate, and the palace guards began following her on hover-bikes. Digit, still the chauffeur, drive as fast as she could in a human form just so the guards would not catch up with them. And thankfully, they reached halfway back to Tecna's house before everything turned back to its original form. The pixies, the pumpkin, her dress, everyone. Tecna was still in mid shock when everyone turned around and fled to hide before the pumpkin was crushed as the bikes rode by. Tecna sat up and looked around, Digit and Lockette were back in their pixie forms and she was in her dress that the witches had ruined, it just seemed so unreal that she couldn't believe it happened.

"I'm sorry guys, I suppose I lost track of time… but how could I not when I was dancing and talking to the most generous and kind man in all of Zenith. He said he would help me and that I had… oh no, my PDA!" Tecna had just realized that her PDA was missing, with her cloning device blueprints.

"I hope nothing happened to it, you have a lot of important stuff on there." Digit replied.

"I hope so too, Digit." Tecna sighed, "Base case scenario is that Timmy has it safe." Tecna sighed, "But I just want to thank you all for supporting me no matter what happened… and thank you… Faragonda."

* * *

Timothy sat on the staircase of the entrance holding Tecna's PDA in his hands, sighing as he looked at the screen.

"Smart, she locked it, I need a password." He replied quietly, just then, Cordatorta came back with the palace guards.

"No luck, the girl is gone without a trace." Cordatorta told Prince Timothy after he jumped up from his place on the stairs in hope that they might've found her.

"Well, of course not, all those guards would've scared her off." Timothy pointed out, looking back at the device in his hands, "She's been through so much, she needed someone to talk to about it, now I can't even help her."

"What, what did she tell you?" Cordatorta asked.

"Come on, Cordy, she told me that in confidence." Timothy insisted.

"My lips are sealed, your majesty." Cordatorta pressured.

"Fine, but I hope you realize its her trust in me on the line." Timothy sighed, "She told me that her father had married was just another woman with two daughters, but who he actually married was a witch with two daughters. They revealed their true forms after her father passed, and they made her a maid in her own house. They torment her and never let her do anything she wants. She is so smart, so brilliant… so wonderful… and I feel as if I need to find her."

"This is perfect!" Cordatorta cheered.

"What?" Timothy asked with a puzzled look on his face, "How is this in any way perfect?"

"No time to explain details, Prince Timothy, I have to wake your father, we have plans to make!" then Cordatorta took Tecna's PDA from Timothy's hands and ran off to go wake Saladin and tell him the plan.

"Oh please don't tell anyone what I just told you about her." Timmy whispered, looking down at his hands where Tecna's PDA use to be, then he sat down on the steps once again.


	8. Icy's Devious Plan

**Well it turns out this story will have nine chapters.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Icy's Devious Plan

The very next day, a proclamation was set up outside the Zenithian palace, and everyone who stopped by took a look at it with curious eyes. It stated that Cordatorta would come to every residence in Zenith and ask every woman in the household to try and guess the password to the mysterious PDA that was forgotten at the ball the previous night. Whoever could unlock the PDA would be taken to the palace to see Prince Timothy, and hopefully be the one he spent time with at the ball. It was early morning at Tecna's house when Icy was already up, she had heard about this intriguing news, she was walking up the main stairs, liking for the pink haired fairy of technology.

"Tecna, Tecna!" She called furiously, "Where is that worthless waste of wings?"

"I'm right here." Tecna answered, entering from the kitchen.

"Where are Stormy and Darcy?" Icy asked her.

"I believe they might still be sleeping?" Tecna told her as Icy let out an exasperated groan.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, bring up their breakfasts!" Icy snapped, "And be quick about it!" Then she stomped upstairs to wake her daughters. Tecna turned away nervously and ran back into the kitchen to prepare Darcy and Stormy's breakfast trays.

"What's the matter with her?" Lockette asked. The pixies were hiding beside Tecna's feet before she had returned to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Digit replied, "Let's find out." and so the two pixies snuck into one of their many passageways.

* * *

Upstairs, Icy began waking up her two daughters, opening up Darcy's room and turning on the light.

"Darcy, wake up!" she ordered harshly.

"Why?" Darcy asked groggily.

"No time, just get ready, there's no time to waste." Icy continued. Then she turned to go into Stormy's room and wake her.

"Stormy, Stormy, get up." She nudged her daughter awake, then went to the window to open the blinds.

"What for, why?" Stormy asked, turning and sitting up in bed.

"The entire realm is talking about it, get dressed, Lord Cordatorta will be here any minute." Icy explained.

"Like, right now?" Darcy asked, walking into Stormy's room with a yawn.

"He has been looking all night, for the girl who lost her PDA at the ball last night. People say Prince Timothy has fallen madly in love with her." Icy continued to explain, at which point Tecna entered Stormy's room with he breakfast tray. As she heard the news that Timothy had falling in love with the girl he met at the ball, her heart began fluttering with excitement.

"Timmy…" Tecna whispered in shock, unaware that she had dropped the tray of food on the floor.

"You clumsy idiot, pick that up!" Icy snapped right when she heard the glass of dishes shatter. Tecna went on her knees to pick up the mess she made, however she was not shook but Icy's insult, she knew that she was close to achieving her dream.

"If the prince is in love with that mysterious girl, why should we even bother getting involved?" Stormy asked in another big yawn.

"Listen up!" Icy yelled, "There is still a chance that one of you two can get him."

"Really?" Darcy and Stormy asked in unison, "What do you mean?"

"Just know this, no one, not even Prince Timothy himself, knows who this girl is." Icy told them.

"But we do!" Lockette shouted from the hole in the wall, "It's Tecna!" But Digit covered her mouth before she could be any louder.

"The PDA is the only clue to her identity." Icy continued as Tecna resumed cleaning her mess, "Lord Cordatorta was ordered to try every woman in Zenith, and if one girl can unlock the PDA, that young woman is said to live in the palace with Prince Timothy."

"In the palace?" Tecna thought in a dreamy whisper, her face fixated in a dazed smile.

"In the palace!" Darcy and Stormy shouted in unison, "Tecna, get my things and… " Both of them began giving her a list of things to do any starting tossing her articles of clothing.

"What's going on with her?" Stormy asked as Tecna just stood there dazed and smiling brightly.

"Wake up, you useless fairy, we've got to get ready!" Darcy snapped, shoving Tecna just a bit, but he happiness was unfazed.

"Oh yeah, you'd have to get dressed, you wouldn't want Lord Cordatorta to see…" Tecna's voice faded after she handed the pile of clothes to Stormy and walked away in a bubbly skip.

"Mother, did you see what just happened?" Stormy asked in shock.

"You're not just going to let her walk away like that-" Darcy added.

"Ssh, listen." Icy warned as she looked out as Tecna skipped down the hallway, singing the tune that was playing at the ball. Icy's eyes turned dark as she followed her up to her bedroom in the attic.

"What is Icy going to do." Lockette asked as her and Digit were hiding near the first flight of stairs.

" I don't know, but we have to check it out." Digit replied quietly as they snuck in their hole again and Icy began walking slowly up the staircase to Tecna's bedroom.

* * *

The pixies watched Icy walk up the stairs and slid under the door, and began calling Tecna's name.

"Tecna, look out!" Digit called out, "Behind you!"

"What is it, Digit?" Tecna asked. Then she gasped in horror, turning around to see Icy reach out her hand and take the key from Tecna's bedroom door, then she slammed the door shut.

"No!" Tecna cried out, "You can't do this to me, you just can't! Let me out, please! You can't keep me locked up forever! Please let me out!" but Icy just ignored her, locking her door, and dropping the key in her pocket as she walked away.

"She can't do this to Tecna!" Lockette shouted, "Just wait until I get my hand on-"

"Ssh, Lockette." Digit whispered as the both heard Tecna begin sobbing in her room, "We just have to get that key."

* * *

**I just hated doing that, but its part of the story, so...**


	9. Freedom

Chapter Nine: Freedom

Cordatorta sat in his royal limo as the chauffeur drove up the house the Tecna lived in, he was holding the infamous PDA that everyone was fussing over, and nearly lost it as the car stopped. Inside the house, the pixies looked out the window to see the limo arrive.

"Cordatorta is here with Tecna's PDA, we have to get the key quick." Digit replied hastily.

"Right." Lockette agreed as they ran off to hide on the table. Just then, Stormy and Darcy came up to the window.

"Lord Cordatorta is here, I'm so anxious I don't know what to do with myself." Stormy told Icy giddily as she went to the vanity to add on some make up. However Darcy grabbed the blush from her and pushed her out of the way, and Stormy pushed back.

"Now ladies, this is your last chance, do not ruin this." Icy advised as she opened the door. Cordatorta's harold was at the door announcing his arrival.

"Announcing the royal advisor to King Saladin, Lord Cordatorta." He stated.

"I am honoured to have you in my home, Lord Cordatorta." Icy began, "I'd like to present my daughters, Dana, and Stacy."

"Charmed." Cordatorta replied with a grin.

"Now, we must read the royal proclamation so that everything is clear." Cordatorta told the three woman, then he began reading from his e-reader and showed them all the PDA. Meanwhile, Digit helped Lockette on to the table.

"That has to be my PDA!" Darcy lied.

"No way, I use it all the time, it's my PDA!" Stormy argued.

"Hey that's Tecna's PDA, not yours!" Lockette shouted before Digit covered her mouth. The two witches began chasing Cordatorta for the gadget.

"Ladies, your manners," Icy scolded, "proceed, Lord Cordatorta." and then Cordatorta began reading once again. As he read, the pixies saw where Icy had Tecna's room key. Then the snuck over to the side of the table without Icy seeing them, and Lockette helped Digit into Icy's pocket. Digit pushed up the key so that Lockette could reach the other end, but as soon as it was halfway out, Icy noticed, and tucked the key back in her pocket and patted it securely, with Digit inside. After Cordatorta finished reading the proclamation, he let out an exhausted yawn, and Stormy got him a chair to sit.

"You must be so tired Lord Cordatorta, may I offer some tea." Icy asked as she began to pour steaming hot tea in a teacup.

"No, no tea, thank you." Cordatorta told her, "We must begin with the passwords."

"Of course, Stacy, you go first." Icy suggested, and Stormy took the PDA from Cordatorta's hands and typed in something.

"That's weird, it's aways the same password." Stormy thought, she had snuck in to Tecna's room and got the password off her palmtop. However Tecna had changed the password the previous night before the ball. Stormy retyped the password, but still there was nothing.

"This thing is junk, I don't know why-" Stormy yelled, but Icy shushed.

"Cordatorta just fell asleep, ssh." She warned, "Are you sure it's not case sensitive?"

"Oh I got all the cases right." Stormy answered quietly. Meanwhile Lockette tied a ribbon to the teapot, and they were close to reaching the key, when hot tea poured on poor Lockette, making both her and Digit fall to the ground and slide to the wall, but thankfully, with the key to Tecna's bedroom.

"Come on Lockette, up the stairs." Digit instructed, and they flew the key up the stairs to the second floor. Down in the main room, Stormy was about to throw the PDA out the window, she was so frustrated.

"That is it!" She shouted, "I don't understand it, I got the password yesterday!" And with all the yelling, she woke Cordatorta.

"Next trier please." He replied. Upstairs, the pixies reached the second floor, and ran the key toward the door to the long staircase to the attic. They slid through the door and began flying the key up to Tecna's room.

* * *

Poor Tecna continued sobbing until she head Digit and Lockette's voices coming up the last steps to her room. She looked through the key hole to see the two flying the key up to her.

"We're coming Tecna, we're coming!" Digit called out.

"You got it, you get the key! Thank you!" Tecna cried, now having a hopeful smile on her face. The two pixies slid the key through Tecna's bedroom door and both received a hug from her.

* * *

Back downstairs, Darcy was furiously trying to unlock the PDA.

"Well, if I can't get it to unlock, I'll make it!" She shouted, and cast a spell on it, "Ha, I got it!"

"Its open?" Icy asked. Just then the PDA's dark magic detector hit, and it shut off completely, however nothing happened to it as it was able to be turned back on, but still locked.

"That won't happen again, right Dana?" Icy scolded.

"Yes, mother." Darcy answered.

"Well," Cordatorta was about to leave, "there aren't any more young ladies in the house I hope?"

"No, no one else." Icy lied.

"Well, then," Cordatorta continued, "have a good day."

"Lord Cordatorta, please wait!" Tecna called from the top of the stairs, "May I try unlocking the PDA?"

"Oh pay no attention to her." Icy scoffed.

"She just our maid, she's not worthy your effort." Darcy added.

"No, just a waste of your time, the girl is out of her mind." Stormy concluded.

"Yes, she's just a poor, insignificant fairy." Icy summarized.

"My orders were _every_ girl in Zenith." Cordatorta insisted, pushing Icy aside, "Come try it, dear."

And so, Tecna typed in her true password to her PDA, and nothing happened, all her files were there, and she was grateful to have it back. The pixies and Chicko cheered joyously to see Tecna so happy. However, that did not change the three witches moods.

"How could this happen?" Icy snapped, "How could that pathetic waste of fairy wings be the girl at the ball?" She and her daughters then transformed into their true forms as witches, and were about to encase Tecna in ice forever. Cordatorta grabbed Tecna's hand and ran her out to the limo.

"I didn't expect this to happen." Tecna admitted to him in a frightened voice.

"Don't worry, dear. They'll be gone for good soon." Cordatorta reassured her, he had guards on the ready. They came to the house after all of Tecna's pixie friends and Chicko were safely out. They stormed in and imprisoned all three. They were sent to be banished from Zenith.

* * *

Cordatorta's limo drove up to the gates of the Zenithian palace, and he helped Tecna out. Prince Timothy was standing outside awaiting the arrival of his one true love, and when she stepped out of the limo, his jaw dropped in surprise, and he walked towards her.

"I don't get it." He replied, "How can someone so beautiful be forced to be a maid? It just doesn't seem right." This statement made Tecna blush, no one had ever called her beautiful before.

"I don't know, but they're being banished from Zenith." Tecna told Prince Timothy.

"Well, now you'll have a life of freedom to discover whatever you wish." he assured her.

"Thank you so much, Timmy." Tecna blushed once again, calling the prince of Zenith by this casual nickname sounded off, but she liked it.

"You deserve it, now, what is your name?" Timothy asked her.

"Tecna, my name is Tecna." she replied simply.

* * *

Tecna and Prince Timothy began to grow close other the years they live together. Tecna got a job at the palace inventing things for the kingdom, her first success was her cloning device. She and Timothy spent lots of time together, and everyone in the kingdom knew he loved her. So a few years later, Timothy proposed and they get married soon after. That was the happiest day of Tecna's life, for that day, she became Queen of Zenith.


End file.
